Battle of the bands Girls Vs Boys
by Blooming Cherry Blossom
Summary: ok so this is the remake. Paul and his band are in a heap of trouble they need a girl memeber! Paul wants Dawn to be in the group and May and the girls Start their own and also want Dawn. How will dawn decide?
1. Mystery Girl and band problems

**Rin: well my lovely readers I have a surprise for all of you! ok one BATTLE OF THE BANDS GIRLS VS BOYS IS BACK! WOO HOO! hahaha anyway that's only part of the good news the next good news is SAKI'S BACK! give a warm welcome back to her she's been through so much!**

**Saki: it feels so good to be back I missed writing for fanfiction and receiving so many kind reviews :)**

**Rin: anyway I hope that this version will not be as confusing as the first attempt..i was just starting off and now that i have Saki and the creative writing classes I'm sure that my writing has improved to some extent anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Pokémon or songs used in this fanfic!**

Paul walked through the halls carrying his black base guitar his full intention was to head to the music room and get some practice done without being interrupted. he reached the door and paused when her heard an angelic voice singing.

_If I live to be a hundred_  
_And never see the seven wonders_  
_That'll be alright_  
_If I don't make it to the big leagues_  
_If I never win a Grammy_  
_I'm gonna be just fine_  
_'Cause I know exactly who I am_

Paul listened intently to the voice he reached for the door knob wanting to know who was behind the melodic voice.

"hey Paul" Ash said loudly but shut up after Paul shushed him and went back to listening to the mystery singer.

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_So when I make big mistake_  
_When I fall flat on my face_  
_I know I'll be alright_  
_Should my tender heart be broken_  
_I will cry those teardrops knowin'_  
_I will be just fine_  
_'Cause nothin' changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

The voice stopped and Paul heard her footsteps and quickly walked away unfortunately he did not catch site of his mystery singer just the color of her guitar.

**~later~**

_"I don't get it. why can't i get that voice out of my head? she sounded beautiful...I gotta find her"_ Paul thought to himself as he sat under a tree. He then, saw Dawn and smirked while walking over to her

"Troublesome"

"Plum head" she said glaring up at him Paul just smirked more

"so troublesome you coming to our concert?"

"no why would I" she said smirking back

"becuase you already stalk me" he said smirking

"EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT STALK YOU!" she screeched out

"why so defensive troublesome" he said walking off with a smirk on his face

Dawn's POV

"Grrrr he makes me so mad"

"Who?" May asked

"Plumhead!"

"You mean Paul?" she asked tilting her head and brushing her brown hair and putting on her red shirt and shoving her gym uniform in her bag

"Yea him"

"What'd he do this time" she asked finishing her look off with her red bandana

"The usual" I said shoving my gym uniform in my bag and brushing my blue locks

"When are you going to show people you have talent that you can sing?"

"Never. Look May I don't need attention drawn to me"

"But people treat you like crap!"

"Enough May" I said and walked away heading to the music room again.

I kept walking not really caring if I left May behind I just wanted to get to the music room before anyone else and practice. I stopped dead in my tracks there was Paul, Ash, Drew and Gary all with their instruments

_"No practice for me today then"_ I thought and quickly walked away

**Paul's POV**

"Paul brock called our sponsors want a new song soon but they want a new style"

"I'm working on a song"

"no Paul they want a GIRL AND GUY for the next song" Ash said

everyone went silent and waited for me to speek I simply stomped away agrily there was no way i would have a girl in this band but I have no choice I had to find a girl good enough for the band and write a new song.

"hey Paul" Ursela said flipping her pink hair

"I heard you need a girl for you group I would be so happy to help you" she whispered in my ear obviously trying to be seductive and failing.

"no thanks" I said pushing her off and walking away I noticed troublesome look at me and i noticed she had a guitar and she ran off before I could talk to her.


	2. Problems Solved? or new problems

**AN: ok ok I always say how I'm gonna update more well I had my laptop taken away recently because of grades anyway I will do the best I can to update quicker because I've been having serious writers block and I have been editing my stories and reposting them anyway special thanks to the lovely reviewers:****TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan,Iloveikari, a random reader,Melody. ,**** lLeft-to-die, slayer of the wind, Iloveikari, and azngirlhere! Thank you so much for reviewing!****And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or songs used in this fanfic!**

******Dawn's POV**

_I can't believe he saw me! He wasn't supposed to see me"_ I thought then I was pushed against a locker my wide blue eyes gazed back into onyx eyes

"Troublesome, you play?" Paul asked

_"Might as well tell him"_ I thought

"Yea I play" I said shyly I squeaked when he started dragging me to the music room. He forced me to sit down and got my guitar and handed it to me

"Play and sing Troublesome" he demanded. I just looked at him and sighed and began to play.

_Here's the story of a girl  
Living in a lonely world  
A hidden note, a secret crush  
A little boy who talks too much  
Well I'm standing in the crowd  
And when you smile I check you out  
But you don't even know my name  
You're too busy playing games_

_IIIIIIIIIIII want you to know_  
_if you lose your way, I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes_  
_will you notice me?_  
_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_  
_will you notice me?_  
_What's it gonna take for you to see?_  
_To get you to notice me?_  
_(To get you to notice me?)_

Ash Gary and Drew all stared in awe at me while Paul leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. I knew that this would just give away everything I worked so hard to hide, but I knew if I didn't sing Paul would not let me go till I did

_You got your head up in the clouds  
Tell me when you're coming down  
No I don't want to sink your ship  
It's not about the scholarship  
And all the friends that follow you  
That tell you things that just aint true  
I'm the girl you never see  
I'm the one you really need_

_And ooooooooooooooh don't get me wrong_  
_you better make your move before that moments gone_

_Tell me_  
_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_What's it gonna take for you to see?_  
_To get you to notice me?_

_I'm not like the rest_  
_I just don't care if your the best_  
_You see its_  
_All the same to me_  
_You'd just be who you are to me_

_Its all the same to meeeeeeeeeee_

_Ooooooooooooooh don't get me wrong_  
_You better make your move before that moments gone_

_Tell me_  
_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_I want you to notice me_  
_I'll get you to notice me_  
_I'll get you to notice me_  
_(I'll get you to notice me)_

Ash, Gary and Drew looked shocked while Paul had his arms crossed and his eyes closed obviously thinking.

"YOU WERE AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO JOIN US!" Ash yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, you're awesome Dawn you should definitely join" Gary said.

"Hold it it's my decision whether she's in or not" Paul said uncrossing his arms and walking over to me.

"Wrong, it's my decision whether to accept the invitation or not"

"Come on Paul she's great you gotta let her" Ash said pleadingly

"Troublesome, will...you...join our group" he asked like every word had hurt him just to ask that question

"Look I'll think about it ok and I'll get back to you on it" I said putting my guitar away and walking away until Paul grabbed my hand.

"Listen troublesome we need a girl in the group or else we lose our record deal I hate to say this but we need you to join" Paul said. I looked at him with wide eyes and sighed

"I don't know ok! This is a huge decision for me!" I yelled out and ripped my hand out of Paul's grip then stomped off

"Dawn!" May yelled running over to me

"Hey May sorry for ditching you... I really wanted to get to the music room"

"How did that go?"

"Well, I made it to the music room just not the way I planned it" I said walking to my locker

"Someone was there then?"

"Paul and his band were there. May Paul knows I can sing. And well he..."

"Dawn!" Misty yelled running over to us

"look my sisters are in charge of the school talent show this year and I want to know if you could be our lead singer" Misty said

"Uh..." I started

"Great I'll tell the others that you can thanks Dawn" she said and ran away

"But I... didn't agree..." I said

"What were you saying about Paul?"

"He wanted me to join their band...now Misty has this band she wants me to be a part of..."

"Oh yea I was gonna ask you the same thing look Dawn there's gonna be a huge music critic there if we impress the critic we're in! We'll be famous! And beat Paul and his stupid band"

"If this has to do with getting revenge on Drew count me out. I can't choose between you and their group"

"You hate Paul though!" May yelled

"I don't hate him...he just makes me mad...if I don't join they lose their record deal"

"You know what help them! We'll find someone else oh and by the way WE ARE SOO NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" she yelled and stormed off. I stood there frozen in shock and anger came over me as I marched to the music room and slammed open the doors

"I'll join the band!" I said Paul smirked and nodded

"Welcome to the band" he said and suddenly I was being bear hugged by Ash, Gary and Drew. I smiled despite my anger

_"Maybe this will be the start of something"_ I thought to myself

**Dawn's POV**

The entire day I hung out with the band but my thoughts were on something else

"Yo Dawn you ok?" Drew asked sitting beside me I just nodded

"No you're not tell me what's wrong,"

"Why do you care so much" I asked

"Hey, you're one of us now we got to stick together" he said

"Just because I'm in this band doesn't mean anything" I said quietly

"You're thinking about May and her band aren't you?" I nodded

"Look May is being stupid about the whole band thing and Dawn we aren't forcing you to stay here you know." I smiled and nodded

"Thanks Drew"

"Oh yea Paul wants to see you he said its best to start working on a song"

"Fine, I'll go see him again thanks Drew" I said and got up heading over to Paul

"Troublesome, hurry up we need to work on a song" he said his arms crossed I could tell he did not want to be here.

"Oh quit mopping you'll get over the fact that I'm in this band now" He glared at me

"Not when you have to sing some solo songs for the band" he said and a smile formed on my lips.

_"Piece of cake"_ I thought still smiling

"Not to mention we have to sing together some too" my smile vanished

_"NO WAY IN SINNOH! THERE IS NO WAY I'M SINGING WITH THAT EGOSENTRIC JERK!"_ I thought angrily

"So let's get this over with so I can get away from your troublesomeness." Paul said smirking I glared at him and crossed my arms

"Shut up Plum head I'm thinking" I said and I pulled out my guitar and played a few cords and smiled as I began writing

"our first gig is in a few days and as an introducer our manager thought it would be a good idea for you to sing a solo" Paul said I didn't look up and kept writing

"Troublesome, did you hear me?"

"yea, I heard you I'm just busy writing" I said

"good you have a few days to write a song have fun I'll be writing our duet" he said I sighed it was going to be a long week.


	3. Recording

**AN: OK first off GOMEN! second those of you who read this please re-read chapter one and two. I re wrote it some. and thirdly CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! anyway special thanks to the lovely reviewers:****TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan,Iloveikari, a random reader,Melody. ,**** lLeft-to-die, slayer of the wind, Iloveikari, and azngirlhere! Thank you so much for reviewing!****And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or songs used in this fanfic!**

Dawn's POV

I sat in my room playing around with words and writing a random song closing my eyes the lyrics just came out and I sang softly trying out the lyrics

_Bring the beat in__  
__Honey honey_  
_I can see the stars all the way from here_  
_Can't you see the glow on the window pane_  
_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_  
_Everytime you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody ask me why i'm smiling from ear to ear (they say love hurts)_  
_But I know (it's gonna take the real work)_  
_Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_  
_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you_  
_You're the one I love_  
_You're the one I need_  
_You're the only one I see_  
_Come on baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one I can always call_  
_When I need to make everything stop_  
_Finally you put my love on top_  
_Ooh come on baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
_You put my love on top_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Come on baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
_You put my love on top_  
_My love on top_

_Baby I can hear the wind whipping past my face_  
_As we dance the night away_  
_And boy your look it tastes like a night of champagne_  
_As I kiss you again and again and again and again_

_Now everybody ask me why i'm smiling from ear to ear (they say love hurts)_  
_But I know (it's gonna take the real work)_  
_Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_  
_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you_  
_You're the one I love_  
_You're the one I need_  
_You're the only one I see_  
_Come on baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one I can always call_  
_When I need to make everything stop_  
_Finally you put my love on top_  
_Ooh come on baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
_You put my love on top_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Come on baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
_You put my love on top_  
_My love on top_  
_Baby it's you_  
_You're the one I love_  
_You're the one I need_  
_You're the only thing I see_  
_Come on baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one that always calls_  
_When I need you baby everything stops_  
_Finally you put my love on top_  
_Baby you're the one that I love_  
_Baby you're all I need_  
_You're the only one I see_  
_Come on baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one that always calls_  
_When I need you everything stops_  
_Finally you put my love on top_  
_Baby cause you're the one that I love_  
_Baby you're the one that I need_  
_You're the only one that I see_  
_Ooh baby baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one that always calls_  
_When I need you everything stops_  
_Finally you put my love on top_  
_Baby cause you're the one that I love_  
_Baby you're the one that I need_  
_You're the only one I see_  
_Ooh baby baby it's you_  
_You're the one that gives your all_  
_You're the one that always calls_  
_When I need you everything stops_  
_Finally you put my love top_

"Where the heck did this come from?" I said to no one in particular as I re read the lyrics and a certain plum head raced through my head

"No, absolutely not I do not like Paul!" I muttered and threw the paper with the lyrics into my trash bin.

"Gotta concentrate on our song" I chewed lightly on the lid of my pen and sighed and finally came up with an idea and scribbled down the lyrics, grabbed my bag and with lyrics book in hand I ran out the door only to crash into Paul

"Watch it troublesome" I glared up at him and stood

"Shut up" I said dusting myself off

"Come on our manager is waiting for us" he said leading me to his car to which I reluctantly followed. As he drove we sat there in an awkward silence. Then he stopped and got out. I sighed again and followed him inside the large building.

"Welcome Dawn" Reggie said I smiled happy to see him again

"Hi Reggie" I said smiling more

"well, lets get you settled in and started alright?" he said smiling and walked away I followed him to a room with microphones, and instruments

"HEY DAWN" Ash yelled and bear hugged me

"Hi Ash" I managed to say.

"Alright let her go Ash id like for her to record her song today" I picked up a guitar and started strumming the tune soon Ash and the others joined in to the beat. I smiled as I sang the recording went great and I found that I had lost myself while singing.

**Paul's POV**

I watched her sing and I hate to admit but she seemed like she was in another world as she sang. She looked happy, free, like no one could harm her. She looked...cute.. no not cute.. I sighed Dawn was indeed a beautiful girl everyone thought so yet when they were friends she had told him she didn't feel that way. Ever since, then I had a crush on her but kept quiet and my distance. I didn't have the time to focus on a troublesome girl like her. My band was more important at the moment. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ash's loud cheering for Dawn and her squeals as the guys spun her around. I felt something in the pit of my stomach as I watched them. '_Am I jealous? no, I don't get jealous. i don't have time for a troublesome girl like her who's only going to get in the way of my dreams.'_


End file.
